Obvious
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: A view of Oliver and Max’s relationship from Rei’s POV Everyone celebrates the holidays with the one’s they love, sometimes, it’s just more obvious what that relationship is to the outside world. FOR MHA and KAACHAN


MERY CHRISTMAS SQUIRREL AND KAA-CHAN!!!! You guys get two fics since, well, these are Sister fics with the same pairing nad same happenings. lol. I hope you like them. (Check out Sister Fic: Not So Obvious)

* * *

Summary: A view of Oliver and Max's relationship from Rei's POV Everyone celebrates the holidays with the one's they love, sometimes, it's just more obvious what that relationship is to the outside world. FOR MHA and KAA-CHANX

* * *

"Oliver!" Max yelled, jumping toward the French boy coming into the dojo. I couldn't help but laugh as Max landed them both on the floor.

That's all Max had talked about the whole holiday season. Oliver. Normally, Max would spend the whole month going on and on about the presents he would get, and how he wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces when we seen his gifts to us on Christmas morning, but this year, it was his boyfriend he was excited about.

"Oh mon deus, Max." Oliver laughed as he finally managed to get up. "I wasn't even in the door." Max blushed, before pulling them both into our MUCH warmer party room. (The one that's normally our bedroom during the tournaments. The tree is in the living room, but we didn't wanna complete destroy the room with all of us messing around.)

"Sorry, Oliver." Max took Oliver's jacket and scarf, and ran into the other room to put them away.

"Hey Oliver, how was your trip?" he smiled and thanked me for asking.

"A little… snowy, but alright." he answered. He added in that the rest of the Magestic's would be a little late. Something about Johnny breaking something in Roberts 'house'…

"Yo, how is everyone?" Oliver waved to the American team walking in the door, and told them that he was fine, before getting up and leaving the room, presumably to find his little blonde.

"Isn't he talkative," Emily pointed out, slipping her jacket into my outstretched hands.

"He just went looking for Max," I pointed out, not wanting them to think that the French boy hated them.

"Isn't he the faithful little puppy," Rick sniggered. I had to glare at him for that. He's such a bastard sometimes.

I let everyone else in, taking their jackets to hang up. I then told them to make themselves comfortable because Takao would probably be down after he realized that the teams were arriving.

I knew that I probably should have given them a little more time before I went to the room we were keeping all of the jackets in. Silly me to have not done so. I mean, I have NO problem with Oliver and Max, but walking in on them with Oliver's hand up Max's shirt was NOT the highlight of my Christmas season.

I dipped out of the room, and into someone behind me.

"Sorry," I turned around to see who I had just apologized to and knew as soon as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"And you called Oliver a little puppy. I must have a shorter leash on you, at least Oliver waited a little while before chasing after Maxie."

"Heh, whatever. How are you doing? Kai looking after you?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Rick made this… I don't know, some kind of deal with Kai. Brooklyn had went to live in New York with Judy for a while, so Rick said that he would keep an eye on Brooklyn if Kai kept an eye on me. WHY they did that, I have no idea.

"Yes Rick, I'm fine." I answer. "Now would you let me go so I can go put these away?"

X

The rest of the Magestic's finally showed up, along with Judy and Brooklyn and the White Tigers. Right now, all we're doing in talking amongst ourselves. The occasional spat had broken out between Kai and Michael before Brooke got here, but after that, everything was fine.

As for Max and Oliver, Max hadn't left his side since he got here, and the green haired boy doesn't seem to be complaining. On the contrary, he seems to like Max curled up on his lap, going on and on cheerfully about nothing. I can't get over how _right_ they look curled up together like that. It's… well, it's cute.

They complement each other so well, Oliver is more serious, and Maxie hyper, but they somehow find the place that they are both perfect. Oliver makes Maxie smile like I've never seen and Olivers eyes light up like never before. Max makes Oliver happier then cooking! That should tell you something.

"It's not polite to stare, Rei." I glared at Rick and curled up a little more, bringing my hot chocolate closer to me.

"It's not polite to friggin grope me in public either, but you do that." I whispered back fiercely. He smirked, which succeeded in ticking me off more.

"So, what were you staring at?"

"I wasn't _staring_ at anything."

"What were you _admiring_ then?" I rolled my eyes and nodded toward my teammate and his boyfriend. "The blonde and the frenchy? What for?"

"Behave would you? And never mind, it's nothing." No way I'm going to tell him that I was admiring their relationship. Oh well.

"What fun would that be?"

"I hate you." I said glaring. I knew that he knew what I meant.

"I hate you too, Rei, I hate you too.


End file.
